Imperfect Divergence
by chrysanths
Summary: Without mana, the land will die. And thus, the world slips towards destruction. There is no other path than backwards, and so he goes. Peggy Sue, AU. No pairings decided yet.


Title: Imperfect Divergence

Summary: Without mana, the land will die. And thus, the world slips towards destruction. There is no other path than backwards, and so he goes.

Warnings: Peggy Sue, AU and UA, canon divergent.

Pairings: N/A

* * *

All is not lost; the unconquerable Will,  
And study of revenge, immortal hate,  
And courage never to submit or yield:  
And what is else not to be overcome?

– John Milton; Paradise Lost, Book I.

* * *

He had the appearance which screamed persistence, contained within clenched fists and the set of his jaw. There was little that could sway the indomitable will of his, and that blade which sunk into the flesh. Blood trail quickened, edging about the war torn path like breadcrumbs in the woods. He, the grown boy, who found his way by that color, was a frenzied sight, covered in the color he could have claimed to love. Yet...

(He now would be...)

Ripping into the flesh and out again, another body lain strewn before his feet and ever quite so diligently, his boot came to follow. Atop the neck which cracked under his weight - that pressure. He stepped atop it like so many others, and in that moment, mercy was gone. He could almost whisper the words of his teacher, the man who carried eyes so much like his own. **War changes people**. That idealism became pessimism became pragmatism. There was little to do but move ever forward, and leave that life behind.

(Kratos would be...)

Filaments in the dim bulb alit to the barest of mana, what little remained, and his eyes adjusted slowly - the familiar visage of the silver haired elven woman and the dark circles which encompassed much of their current discussions. She was dying, dying - as surely as the world around them. They didn't have time for things like sleeping! She snapped a number of times before her words became a dull murmur under her breath: her brother was already gone. The seed had come to perish. And... with the slow but eventual dissipation of mana, this planet's life-source, demons were to encompass the land

and take over it once again.

(Genis was now...)

There was a quiet slump as back pressed against the wall he nearly collapsed against, the color smearing into white. His foosteps spoiled such an immaculate surface. Resting at the desk, her eyes jerked open with a sudden jolt of alertness. Features nearly glazed, unaware of her very surroundings until it came to her again. Slowly... She looked at Lloyd and down again to the scattered papers at her table. There was nothing anyone else could do now.

"It's getting worse out there, isn't it?"

Her body was tired, and yet voice remained as crisp as ever. Perhaps even a bit more so than usual. Surely she with her healing artes couldn't be forced again and again to be so terribly weak and helpless when it came to preventing more death, but here they now were. His life vanished in her arms, with her magic, and her weakness. Collapsed from the blow which felled, and they could continue to do nothing. Lloyd... that was her remaining hope.

(Because Raine, too, was already...)

"Lloyd, get up. This isn't the time to be sleeping."

He wasn't.

His back was surely creaking, his muscles likely sore and bruised. If there wasn't a moment for action, he would be collapsed upon the ground and unconscious at that moment. A silent nod and his legs bore the weight of himself again, standing upright to meet her speculative gaze. Nearly as quickly, she arose and strode around the table, reaching out for the minerals clenched in his fist which hadn't loosened in all the while. Aionis in it's basic form, and from such a sight, even with the hope provided - she handled that object so delicately.

"It's all I could find, Professor. Apparently they were right, Heimdall doesn't have Aionis any more."

And presumably they had one chance left, and they were all so very terrified.

They stood in the remains of what was once known as the Renegade base at Triet, and though the situation has changed so drastically, he would never come to love these walls. They were together, among the scattered soldiers and munitions against what came to burst from the innards of Niflheim. Society has surely shattered, his friends likely dead, and they kept quiet about the delicate subjects. The battle between them and the Cruxis, and no one had won.

"According to Yuan, with Origin's power, we should be able to go back and fix this."

Before Origin, too, left this plane of existence. Walking together towards the inner walls of the base, they had such short time remaining. It was always from one step to another, never pausing, never letting them win. Raine's voice continued speaking, perhaps to fill a void that remained absent.

"...and the Aionis?"

Only then, did she become close lipped again.

Hair unclasped, lifeless, as he perhaps took command of one of the only remaining groups of people in this world. The only remaining of the ancient Kharlan heroes of old, and only left to face this end with what could amount to justifiable indignation. To counter these things, he almost seemed so very much alive, yet perhaps clutched onto a small ring a bit more than necessary.

As the doors slid open, eyes scanned over Lloyd again. Like the beginning, like the end, and now more than ever was those resemblances showing themselves to him. Lloyd had appeared so much more like Kratos; hair nearly pressed down against his head. A weariness that didn't belong. He could have been sentimental in that instance, but really, he wasn't. Those feelings were shut down near instantly.

(Those thoughts were better off...)

"You're late."

There wasn't humor, but he reacted all the same.

"I got back as fast as I could, Yuan."

Pried the mineral through dead hands of multiple kinds, and crossed the world for that thing. Watched as the professor handed Yuan that substance, and almost looked puzzled as to why he risked his neck for something like that. They had the ring necessary for his ability to wield the Eternal Sword. Sheena was... still living. There was something unspoken that he stood there, and just couldn't get. Between the two of them, who shared a look, and Yuan could have nearly rolled his eyes.

"Did you forget what it's used for already? Figure it out yourself."

That return of sarcasm, had him turn red cheeked in embarrassment, before the quiet in his expression was switched for emotion, anger. Talking about being short on time, and having him run an errand like that? Thoughts of a redhead, laughing, a comment about ingesting … **rock**... Was this actually true? A moment passed before he wormed his mind around the idea. A way for a human to be able to use magic.

"Couldn't you have waited until we went back?!"

Again, there was that look. The professor looked apologetic when she turned to him, perhaps being given the chance to speak for the both of them.

"Lloyd... No one said we were going with you."

The moment was spoiled even further by fist pounding against the nearest available surface, his cursing cut short by her insistence that they were going to stay behind – and for what, to **die**? No more sacrifices was an expression that they couldn't afford to make, but... that was his own weakness then, wasn't it? Stubbornness was to be the death of the idealist without falter.

"But – you said..."

"Lloyd-"

"No!"

His fist brushed the stagnant air, rushed across near violently as he expressed his disbelief in such a manner. Even weakened as they all were. Even as her body collapsed for the final time and never picked back up again. Golden yellow tinged with red, her mouth opening, with the words to never speak themselves aloud. Her life... finally fading... a sacrifice.

(Colette was...)

"...if... Origin can transcend time... then why aren't you coming with me? I refuse to just let you remain here!"

And die. The unspoken words.

"Then you're an even bigger fool than I thought you were."

Sarcastic and half elf were perhaps synonymous. Stiffened, perhaps the Professor found those words a bit much, but they were considered true. From the belief that his compassion could make him weak, this was exactly like last time. Only... Zelos wouldn't be around to save everyone. There would be no last minute rescue. They knew those things so intimately.

(He who wished to die, suddenly Zelos, too, was also...)

"There ... isn't enough time for this, Lloyd. Origin, as a spirit ... comprised of Mana, can't be expected to do everything. You understand that, right? The land is dying. Spirits are disappearing at an alarming rate. And mana is poisonous to demons, which is why we've been seeing more attacks recently."

She scolded, but in that moment, his frustration was warranted. It just wouldn't be Lloyd if he accepted their choice without complaint. It was the tears dripping down his face which showed his compassion, his humanity, and that wouldn't be so readily needless. He still required these things, after all.

"I wish I could conjure summon spirits, too..."

Words he's spoken to Sheena, but they seemed terribly out of place.

"...and say cool things like 'burn to oblivion'... heh. I guess it's coming true, after all."

Magic was just a step further, after all. Origin remained within his head, the voice to repeat their words, and admit to the weakness granted. His power was losing form, but surely Lloyd could prevent this tragedy from occurring again. Regain the pact, germinate the seed, and prevent everyone from suffering. Words weren't enough, vow's weren't enough, either. He had to **act** on them. To save... _everyone_.

"...so how am I supposed to eat a **rock**?"

His voice audibly cracked, but some of that strength was regained. Trying to realize they put their hopes into him. Just like Genis, just like Colette and Kratos. Just like everyone who was currently gone. That idealism became pessimism became **pragmatism**. There was little to do but move ever forward, and leave that life behind. He took the powdered aionis and swallowed. And with that choice, became the beginning of the diverging path.

Yuan never appeared so old, and the Professor never appeared so weak – as in that very moment.

...and ever so slowly, that world **melted away.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Although the general idea was something that I've fumbled over for a year now, the basic premise might change mid writing. Please be mindful that over the course of this story, I am planning to be rather liberal with the use of how mana works, taking the aionis as a notable example. In which case, I will be referring to this story as an AU. Otherwise, yes, this is to be a fully realized Lloyd Irving Peggy Sue. Thank you.


End file.
